


Charlie Ships It

by fanfic814



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Geeky, Gratuitous Star Wars References, Hand Jobs, Human Castiel, Injured Castiel, M/M, Masturbation, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic814/pseuds/fanfic814
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie introduces Dean to fanfic.  Cas discovers Destiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey Dean, I just sent you a file." Charlie said through his cell phone.  "It's a new story I wrote.  Any chance you can proofread it for me?"    
  
"Oh, I don't know, Charlie.  I'm not exactly an English major.  You should ask Sam.  He's the brains in the family."  When Dean had told her he'd like to read her stuff one day, he had no plans of proofreading.  It wasn't really his forte.  
  
"Aw, Dean.  You underestimate yourself. C'mon, I don't feel comfortable having Sam read it anyway," Charlie pleaded.  
  
"Why?"    
  
"Well first of all, because it's a silly Doctor Who fan fiction.  Second of all, Rose and Amy get it on."  
  
"Wait, really?"   
  
"Yeah.  And it's super filthy," she promised. "C'mon, You know Sam wouldn't even be able to look me in the eye after reading it!"  
  
"I guess I could do a little reading.  To help you out I mean," Dean agreed.   
  
"Uh huh," Charlie laughed. "Just make any corrections and send it back to me. I want to post it tonight."  
  
Dean got up and made a pot of coffee.  This might be better than he thought. Might as well settle in and get comfy.  He sat at the table with his mug and pulled up Charlie's story. He was just getting to the good part when Cas sat down across from him.   
  
"Hey Cas," he said softly, not tearing his eyes away from the screen.  
  
"Hello Dean," Cas took a long sip of his coffee.   
  
Cas had been living at the bunker with them since Dean had found him nearly dead in a ditch three weeks ago. He was beaten bloody and stripped of his power.  He had no memory of what had happened, but he was alive and Dean wasn't about to let him out of his sight.  Cas was on the mend, but he was still having a hard time adjusting to life as a human.  Dean felt for him, and he was trying extra hard to not get frustrated every time Cas didn't understand something.  To be honest, Dean kind of liked teaching him human stuff.  And if Sam told him he was being too motherly or overprotective of Cas one more time, he could just fuck right off.   
  
"What are you reading?" Cas asked quietly.  
  
"Just a story Charlie wrote. It's... interesting," he mumbled.   
  
Cas nodded. "Are you feeling okay?  Your cheeks are flushed."  
  
"I'm fine, Cas," Dean sighed, closing the laptop.  It was hard to read about Rose Tyler and Amy Pond fooling around with Cas staring him down. "How are  _you_  feeling?"  
  
"Less sore overall.  The medication helps.  My neck and shoulders hurt today though.  Getting better I guess," he said cautiously.  The bruises on his face had faded to a light yellow-green and most of the cuts had mended, leaving light purple scars in place of the open gashes. His forearm was still in a cast and he wore a brace on his knee, which made him limp when he walked.   
  
Dean gave him a small smile.  He felt like he was flashing sad puppy eyes at Cas a lot lately, but he just couldn't help it. He stood up and circled the table, and dug the palms of his hands and thumbs into Cas's shoulders. Cas gasped in surprise and moaned into the touch as Dean worked the knots from his shoulders and neck.   
  
"You... don't have to do that, Dean," Cas groaned.   
  
"It's no big deal. I do it for Sammy all the time," he said casually. "Not hurting you, am I?"  
  
"It hurts good, if that makes sense," he groaned again.  Dean nodded and continued to work out the kinks until Cas was panting a little.    
  
"Better?"  
  
Cas nodded and slumped relaxed against the table. Dean patted his shoulder and sat back down at his computer.  
  
"Now.  I gotta proofread this for Charlie.  Gimme a few minutes and we'll make some lunch, okay?"  
  
Cas sat in silence, still reeling from Dean touching him so deliberately and forcefully.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Alright, Charlie.  I sent it back.  Made a few suggestions, but not much. That was hot as hell, by the way," Dean said, pressing the phone to his ear. "You can send me more anytime," he laughed.  
  
"Thanks, Dean.  You're the best!  Oh, if you want to read some of my other stuff, I'll just send you the link to my profile."  
  
"Yeah, sure.  I'll check it out."  
  
"It's mostly Game of Thrones, Star Trek, and Doctor Who stuff, so you might dig some of it.   Holy shit..." She laughed suddenly. "I wonder if there's Supernatural fanfic?  Oh god, I bet there is!  Have you actually _read_ the Carver Edlund books?  I guarantee there's some dirty Sam n' Dean fanfic!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Very funny," Dean rolled his eyes.   
  
"Oh shit, there is!" Charlie squealed.  "Oh my god, oh my god!"    
  
"Whaaat?" Dean asked, frustrated.  "So people wrote fiction about us?  Why?"  
  
"Rule 34, Dean!"  
  
"What the hell is Rule 34?" he grumbled.   
  
"Really?"  Charlie sighed.  "Rule 34 of the internet is: If it exists, there IS porn of it.  People wrote  _smutty_  fiction about you!  Really smutty. Like you and Sam gettin' it on!"  
  
"What?  Eww!  You're kidding right?" Dean spat.  
  
"Nope.  Wincest!" she snorted.  "Oh my god," she was laughing so hard she could barely breathe.   
  
"What the fuck is wrong with people?" Dean yelled.  "We're brothers for chrissakes!"  
  
"Well you'll be happy to know, the fandom seems to be mostly divided between Team Wincest and Team Destiel."  
  
"What the hell is Destiel..." he trailed off as it suddenly occurred to him.  
  
"Dean and Castiel!" she giggled. "I'm sending you the link."  
  
Dean sighed and shook his head, embarrassed.  "And why do I have to be on both teams?"  
  
"Cause you're the cute one," Charlie whispered. "Enjoy the fanfic!  Later bitches!"  
  
Dean hung up the phone and rubbed his face, trying to scrub that conversation from his head.  


	2. Chapter 2

It was 2 a.m. and Dean was wide awake.  He was laying in bed tapping his foot restlessly because a Led Zeppelin song wouldn't stop running through his head long enough for him to fall asleep.  Might as well get up, he thought.  He sighed and picked up his laptop and began skimming through Netflix for something to watch.  When the recommendations showed Doctor Who, he smirked a little, thinking of Charlie's story.  He still couldn't believe Charlie wrote smut.  You think you know a person...   
  
He tabbed open his email and opened the message Charlie had sent him earlier. Dean really didn't want to look at the Supernatural fanfic.  Not even a little bit. Especially anything involving him and Sam because that was unfathomably disgusting.  But he  _was_  curious to see if Charlie had written other hot girl-on-girl fic.   So he clicked the 'My fanfic' link and ignored the 'omg Wincest!'  and 'omg Destiel!' links.   
  
Charlie's fanfic account was apparently locked down so that only members could read, so he quickly made an account and continued on.  Her profile was divided into fandoms: Game of Thrones, Doctor Who, Star Trek, Firefly, Sherlock and a few others.  Each story was tagged with pretty graphic descriptions of sex acts.  "Jesus, Charlie!" he exclaimed softly. Charlie was a  _total_  perv, and Dean kinda loved it.   
  
After reading through a few of her works, Dean was oddly aroused. He shook his head and laughed at the ridiculousness of it.  He closed the tab, which brought him back to his email and he sat there staring at Charlie's message for a few minutes.  Dammit.  He was curious.   _Anyone_  would be curious if people had written porn about them, right?  The mouse pointer lingered over 'omg Destiel!' for a minute.  He was sure as hell not going to read the Wincest, but... he bit his lip and clicked.   
  
Immediately pages and pages of 'Destiel' fiction showed on his screen - thousands of stories about him and Cas, and most of them looked pretty dirty. "Holy shit," Dean mumbled, scrolling down.  He clicked on the first one he saw, which was rated 'T' for 'teen' apparently, and began reading.  It was a quick one-shot about Sam getting him and Cas to kiss under the mistletoe.   _Okay. That was cheesy but it wasn't that bad._ The next one was marked 'E' for 'explicit', so Dean braced himself and clicked. He read for about thirty seconds about dom!Cas and sub!Dean and punishment with unusually large sex toys before he clicked out.  "Oh god," he mumbled. "Nope, nope, nope."   He shivered and rubbed his arms as if trying to wipe the filth off of him.   
  
Against his better judgement he decided to try one more.  This one was also marked 'E' and Dean took a deep breath before clicking.   _Okay.  It wasn't bad so far... kind of a cheesy rom-com with he and Cas sending mixed signals... weird, but he could deal with this.  And then... of course they hook up. It was kind of sweet and awkward and Cas's first time of course, so Dean had to show him what to do and..._  Holy shit. He was suddenly horny as fuck. He scrolled down with his left hand, thrusting the other inside his shorts.  _Cas nibbling at his neck, moaning Dean's name in his ear._  "Mmmm." _Cas shy and naked on his back, legs spread open for him._ "Oh god," he gasped softly.    _Sliding his dick into Cas for the first time, feeling him tighten around him, watching those big blue eyes widen. "_ Fuck.  Fuck, fuck.."  Dean didn't even finish the story before he was jerking violently into his fist and making a damn big mess of his shorts.   
  
He collapsed on the bed, panting hard and still trembling.   
  
_What the hell was that?_  
  
He peeled his shorts off, wiping himself down with them before tossing them across the room to the hamper, then picked up the laptop.  He finished the rest of the story, a bit guiltily now, before shutting the lid and setting it on the nightstand.   
  
Dean picked up his pillow and curled himself into the fetal position, staring blankly at the wall as his thoughts raced a mile a minute.  
  
Still awake a half hour later, he opened the laptop again and clicked 'bookmark'.    



	3. Chapter 3

"So basically it sounds like a wendigo," Charlie concluded, swiping one of Dean's french fries.   
  
"Hey!  Order your own!" he protested, gesturing to the waitress. Charlie grinned and stuck out her tongue..   
  
"We'll check it out," Sam said.  "Thanks, Charlie."  
  
"No problemo!"  
  
Dean turned his attention to Cas.  "Cas, "You've hardly touched your food. Somethin' wrong?"   
  
Cas shook his head.  "Spaghetti wasn't a good choice," he said, gingerly poking at it with his fork.  
  
"Yeah.  Spaghetti is delicious, but never from a diner," Dean said laughing.  "Shoulda ordered the burger."  
  
Cas shrugged.   
  
"You've never had a burger, have you?  Holy shit, you've never had a burger. Just... just taste this, Cas," Dean handed his bacon cheeseburger over and Cas looked at it suspiciously. "Just take a bite," he urged.   
  
Cas took a tentative bite and made a happy little moaning noise before he swallowed, and Dean's brain suddenly went straight to his dick.  He swallowed hard, trying to forget the fact that he'd jerked off to Destiel porn last night, that he'd thought about those happy moaning noises Cas would make... He felt his face growing red and Charlie narrowed her eyes at him.  _Fuck._  
  
" _That_  is delicious," Cas said, shaking him from his thoughts.   
  
"Yeah," Dean cleared his throat.  "Yeah.  Let's get you one," he said flagging down the waitress.  

"You yell at me for stealing a french fry, but Cas gets a bite of your burger?" Charlie teased.  
  
"Yeah,"  Sam said.  "Cas gets a lot of special treatment lately," Sam said quietly to Charlie.    Dean rolled his eyes and ignored them.   
  
  
Once Cas was happily munching his cheeseburger, Charlie spoke again. "Soooo Dean, I have another story for you to proofread."  
  
"Oh.  Sure. Okay," Dean stuttered.   
  
"I'm a great proofreader too," Sam hinted.  "Do I get to read it?"  
  
"Mmm, I don''t think so," Charlie laughed.  "It's a Firefly fanfic. Plus it's total smut!"   
  
"Oh!  Yeeeah, nevermind,"  Sam laughed.  "Charlie, you write fanfic?  I guess I should have known."  Sam stabbed at his salad.  
  
"What's fanfic?" Cas mumbled in between blissful bites of his burger.    
  
Charlie rushed to answer, "Well it's fiction written by fans, of course. So just about every TV show, every movie, every  _book_ ," she glanced pointedly at Dean, "has fans who write their own stories based on the characters."  Dean squirmed in his seat.   
  
"Oh," Cas said. "That sounds creative."  
  
Charlie nodded.  "And honestly, a good 60-70% of fanfic is total smut!" she laughed, "which is what I generally write."  
  
"Oh," Cas said again, the tips of his ears turning red.   
  
"Yeah.  It's pretty bad," Sam said.  "Some of it's like straight-up porn.  Do you know there's Supernatural fanfic out there?"  he made a disgusted sour face.   
  
Charlie burst out laughing.    
  
"You knew that?"  Dean exclaimed.   
  
"Yeah," Sam said sheepishly.  "I stumbled on it one night looking for Chuck's next book.  Worst night ever."  He shivered.   
  
"What's so bad?" Cas asked, confused.  Charlie bit her lip to keep from laughing.   
  
"Because we're all in it, Cas.  You, me, Sam..." Dean said, feeling the back of his neck reddening. "It's just all of us hooking up."    
  
Cas squinted and cocked his head in that clueless way he did when he was confused.    
  
"Nevermind, Cas.  It's not important," Dean said quickly.  He was not about to explain porn-y fanfic to Cas at a diner with Charlie and Sam.  He was sure Charlie would see right through him.   _Oh by the way, I jerked off to some of that porn about me and Cas last night.  Fuck!_  
  
Charlie grinned.  "I should head out.  I'll send you the file and give you a call tonight, Dean.  Later, bitches!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Dean?  Do we have any bandages?" Cas yelled from the bathroom.   
  
"Yeah, Cas.  First aid kit's on the shelf under the towels.  Why?"  Dean yelled back.   
  
"Uh.  Cut myself," he said.  "I'm okay."  
  
"What?  How?" Dean asked, already on his way up the stairs.   
  
Cas was standing in the middle of the bathroom pressing a towel to his jaw, digging for a Band-Aid.   
  
"What happened?" Dean asked, pushing the towel aside to reveal a deep little slice right across the jawbone.   
  
Cas sighed.  "I... I wanted to shave.  Apparently I don't know how."  His shoulders slumped.  "Tired of not knowing how to do simple things," he huffed.   
  
"Aw, Cas.  I should have thought to show you. I guess I kind of take things for granted.  Never even thought about it.  You  _are_  gettin' scruffy.  I just thought you were goin' for that look."  
  
Cas shook his head.  
  
"Alright.  Well keep pressure on that 'til it stops bleeding, I don't think a bandage is gonna stick to your scruff." Dean said.  "What are you using to shave with, anyway?"   
  
Cas held up a single-blade disposable razor. "It's all they had at the Gas-n-Sip," he said sheepishly.  
  
"Mmm.  Okay.  First rule, don't buy cheap blades. See how this has one blade?  That'll do fuck-all for your face.  I suggest a three-blade.  Like," he fumbled in the drawer.  "well this is Sammy's, but like this.  And see, you keep the handle but you can replace the blades."    
  
"Okay," Cas nodded, soaking up this new bit of information.   
  
"We'll go to the pharmacy and get you a decent razor first thing in the morning, okay?  And I'll show you how to use it,"  Dean said.   
  
"Alright," Cas sighed, pulling the towel away and examining his wound, which had finally stopped bleeding.   
  
Dean watched him for a minute.  He looked so dejected he could hardly stand it.  "Hey Cas... You afraid of straight razors?"  
  
Cas shrugged. "I don't think so."  
  
"'Cause I shave with a straight blade.  I uh, don't recommend you try it till you master the disposable but um, I could give you a shave now if you want."  
  
Cas's eyes met his in the mirror and he smiled, "I think I'd like that."  
  
"Okay," Dean exhaled. He wasn't quite sure why he had been so nervous saying that. "Um.  You know what, I'll give you the full experience. Every guy should get a good shave at least once.  Won't be fancy here but..."  he trailed off, leaving the bathroom and returned with a dining chair.    
  
"First, your hair's a little too long to get a good shave with a blade.  So I'm gonna trim it with the clippers," he said, whipping out an electric trimmer. Cas nodded and stood patiently while Dean buzzed the clippers over his chin and jaw and neck.   "That's better.  Now sit," Dean commanded. He pulled out a few hand towels and turned on the sink, letting the water steam up the mirror before soaking them.  He squeezed them out and returned to Cas. "Rest your head back."  Cas did, and Dean wrapped the hot towels over his face, leaving nothing uncovered but his nose.  "Kay.  Just relax there for a few minutes while I get everything ready."  
  
Cas didn't answer, but his breathing had slowed and he let out a contented sigh.  Dean grinned to himself.  Hot towels were the best part of getting a good shave.   It was just so damn relaxing.   He hummed to himself as he dropped the shaving soap into the mug and worked the brush into a decent lather.  He pulled out the leather strop and fastened it to one of the drawers and began rhythmically running his blade across it, making sure it was good and sharp.    
  
"Kay, Cas," he said, unwrapping the towels.  "Let's do this."  He picked up the brush and started working circles over Cas's neck and jaw, as Cas tried not to laugh.  "What?" Dean asked.    
  
"Sorry.  Tickles," he bit his lip.   
  
Dean laughed.  "Sorry. Suck it up, buttercup.  Almost done for now."  He continued rubbing Cas's face until he was covered in a thick white lather.  "You trust me, right Cas?"  he laughed, bringing the razor to his cheek.  
  
"With my life," Cas said earnestly.  He looked up at him with those baby blue eyes and Dean knew he meant it. It was suddenly a lot to take in.    
  
Dean took a deep breath and started shaving.  "So, I'm gonna shave with the grain.  See how your hair grows straight down mostly?  Just gonna shave in the direction it grows.  When you get good at this, you can go other directions. I don't want to do too much though since your skin's probably sensitive."  He pulled the skin taut and took a long swipe across his cheek.  Cas was transfixed, watching him work.  It was a little disconcerting.  He hasn't realized how intimate getting a shave was until Cas started staring at him like that.  No wonder he always closed his eyes at the barber. He tilted Cas's head back and dragged the blade up one side of his neck and Cas let out a little squeak.  Dean furrowed his brow but continued shaving the neck just under his chin.  As he swiped up the other side of his neck, Cas let out a little huff.    
  
"You okay?" Dean asked finally.   
  
"Yes.  Yes, I'm fine," Cas said hurriedly.   
  
"Alright, just gonna try to get around your wound and we'll be all done," Dean said.  He soaked another towel and cleaned Cas up, then applied a butterfly bandage to the gash on his jaw.  "What do you think?"  
  
Cas looked at himself in the mirror and sighed happily. "Much better.  Thank you, Dean."  He ran his hands over his face marveling at the smoothness.  
  
"No problem," he said as he started to clean up. "Go get some sleep, Cas.  We'll go to the store in the morning."  
  
Cas nodded, "Goodnight, Dean."  He flashed him a grateful smile before he left.   
  
Dean let out a long, shaky breath.  That was... weird. Was he imagining it or did Cas get turned on when he was working on his neck?   Yeah.  Weird.    
  
He retreated to his room to work on Charlie's story.  He was sure as hell not going to peek at that Destiel smut tonight.   
  
Probably.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean's phone buzzed on the nightstand and made a series of beeps.

'SMS from Charlie:  u awake?  call me.'

Dean punched a button and waited for Charlie to answer.

"Hey Dean!  I didn't know if you'd be awake or not!"  Charlie said cheerfully.

"I'm up.  Haven't been sleeping well lately," he said.  "I just finished your story.  River and Kaylee... that was glorious," he laughed. "I just fixed a few things.  Sending it back to you now."

"Thanks!  I'm working on another one as we speak, if you're still up to reading.  I'll send it to you when I'm done.  Did you get a chance to read any of my other stuff?

"Yeah, a few.  I had the weirdest boner all night," he laughed. "I still can't believe you write this shit!"

Charlie burst out laughing.  "Good, good.  That's what I was going for!  What about the other stuff I sent you?" she asked slyly.

"What stuff?"

"The Supernatural stuff!  Duh!"

"Oh, god no," Dean said stiffly. "No offense but I don't wanna read about my brother and I 'getting it on' as you say."

"Well there's Destiel too!  You and Cas?  Huh?" she said suggestively. Dean could just picture her elbowing and winking at him.

"Charlie," he groaned. "I'm not gonna read about me and Cas."

"Alright," Charlie said, not sounding a bit convinced.  "But you're missin' out.  Some of it is pretty hot.  How is Cas anyway?"

"Well, you saw him today. Lot better.  Still has some issues," Dean said.

"I mean, how is he adjusting to being human?  He isn't having a breakdown or anything yet, is he?"  she asked, concerned.

Dean shook his head.  "No.  I guess he's doing surprisingly well.  He gets frustrated when he doesn't know how to do things though.  I've been trying to teach him stuff.  You don't realize how much we take for granted.  Like tonight I..." Dean trailed off.  This was going to sound way too weird.

"You what?" Charlie asked.

Dean sighed.  "He didn't know how to shave.  He gashed his face trying to shave with a cheap razor.  And I didn't have any disposables, just my straight blade. I sure as hell wasn't going to let him use that.  So I... shaved him," he cringed a little. 

Charlie snorted.  "Oh?  Just what did you shave?"

"Oh fuck off, Charlie," he laughed.  "Just his face."

"That's actually really sweet," Charlie said, pausing. "You've been taking really good care of him, Dean."

Dean fell silent, not sure how to respond to that.  He took a long, slow sip of his beer.   
  
"I just wish you two would hook up already," she sighed.   
  
"What?" Dean sputtered.  "Charlie!"  
  
"Whaaat?  I can't help it.  You guys are my real-life OTP!" she exclaimed.  
  
"What the hell is OPT?  Or do I not want to know?" Dean asked.   
  
"OTP," she corrected.  "It's a fandom thing.   One True Pairing.  It's like the two characters you want to hook up most in all the world," she swooned.    
  
Dean wiped a hand over his face, frustrated. "Cas?  You want Cas and I to hook up?  Why?"  
  
"The way you guys eye-fuck each other every time you're in the same room?  God, it's so obvious."  
  
"Cas and I do not...." Dean paused, flustered and struggling for words.  "We aren't...  I'm not... Fuck!  I'm not talking about this, Charlie!"  
  
"Alright, Deano," Charlie said softly. "Don't freak out on me. You know i love you.   I just wanna see you happy, and I think Cas makes you happy.  But shit, it could be  _so_  much better."  
  
"I'm not... I'm not gay," Dean stuttered.  
  
"Never said you were, Dean.  Besides, there'd be nothing wrong with it if you were.  You know I  _am_ , right?"  
  
"Yeah, but..."   
  
"Do I have to give you the whole speech about how sexuality is fluid?  And how just because you're attracted to a guy doesn't necessarily mean you're not still attracted to women too?  Bisexual, pansexual, hell maybe it's some sort of demisexual attraction... I don't know.  You don't even have to label it.   I know, it's really confusing at first, but..."    
  
Dean huffed.  "Charlie, I don't wanna talk about this."  
  
"Alright Dean," she sighed. "I didn't meant to upset you.  I've just been thinking about it since dinner earlier."  
  
"Since dinner?"    
  
She giggled.  "Yeah. You know why."  
  
"What?  Why?"  Dean could feel a hot flush creeping up the back of his neck.  
  
"When Cas made that little moaning sound and you got all turned on and embarrassed..."  
  
Dean sighed, defeated.  "...shut up, Charlie."  He set his beer down and flopped back onto the bed.   
  
He could hear Charlie grinning victoriously.  "I love you, Dean.  When you're ready to talk about it, let me know."


	6. Chapter 6

Dean was awakened by a tentative knock on his bedroom door.  "Dean?"

He grumbled and rolled over.  "Hmmmm?"  He looked at the clock.  5:14 a.m.

"You okay?"  Cas's voice sounded strained.

"Yeah, why?  ... you can come in, Cas," he said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

Cas stepped in, closing the door behind him.  "I thought I heard you calling me," he said, looking thoroughly confused.  "I guess I was mistaken..."  He sat down on the corner of the bed.

"I dunno.  If I did, I was asleep."  Dean blinked the sleep from his eyes and yawned.  "Did it wake you?"

"No.  I couldn't sleep.  My neck and shoulders are still bugging me.  I think I'm just not used to lying down for long periods of time. And I keep having... nightmares, I think you call them?  Sleeping is weird."

"I'm sorry, Cas," Dean said.  "C'mere," he slid in behind him and began kneading his shoulders again.  Cas closed his eyes and let his chin drop lazily to his chest. He took a deep breath and sighed.

Dean was still half asleep.  He closed his eyes and lost himself in the gentle caresses and rough strokes and the sweet little moaning noises Cas was making.  He scooted in a little closer and slid his hands up the back of Cas's t-shirt, continuing his kneading strokes against bare skin. Cas jumped at first, but soon began arching back into his touch, panting heavily.  "Dean..." he croaked desperately.

"What, baby?" Dean mumbled.

"W...what?" Cas stuttered, suddenly tensing beneath him.

Dean's eyes flew open, suddenly ripped from his sleepy trance.   "I uh.  Nothing.  What's wrong?" he asked, panicked.  
  
"...nothing.  Nevermind."

Dean sat quietly for a minute, still rubbing at Cas's back.  "Feel any better?" he asked, finally removing his hands from his shirt.

Cas nodded and smiled softly.  "Much better,"   He turned slightly and rested his head on Dean's shoulder for a second, breathing in deeply. "Thank you.  I don't know how I'd do all of this without you, Dean."  He yawned. "I think I'll go try to sleep again.  It's early."

"Way too early," Dean agreed, lying back down and pulling back the blanket. "Lie down."

"What?"  Cas gave him that big-eyed look he made when he was either confused or terrified.

"Just lie down," Dean mumbled sleepily, pulling on the hem of his t-shirt.  Cas crawled in bed next to him and Dean pulled the blankets back up.

"Sleep, Cas." he mumbled. "No more nightmares tonight."  He placed a hand casually on Cas's waist and fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
When Dean awoke four hours later, Cas was still asleep.  While they had fallen asleep barely touching, Dean was now pressed tightly against Cas's back with his arm locked protectively around his chest. Dean felt a moment of panic as he assessed the situation, wondering how it happened, wondering if he had started it, wondering what Cas would do if he awoke like this.  He lay there a long time, his heart racing in his chest until Cas finally stirred and placed a hand over his reassuringly.   
  
"It's okay, Dean," Cas said softly.  "Go back to sleep."  
  
And Dean did.


	7. Chapter 7

  
Sam, as always, was in the library doing research when they arrived home from the pharmacy.    
  
"Hey, Sammy,"  Dean greeted him.  "We brought lunch," he said, dropping a few paper sacks on the table in front of him.   
  
"Awesome, I'm starving," Sam said.  "Hey Cas.  Couldn't find you this morning.  Where were you?"  
  
Cas furrowed his brow in confusion.  "I was here all morning, Sam."  
  
"Hey, let's eat before it gets cold, huh?" Dean interjected, quickly changing the subject.   
  
Sam shrugged and began digging through the bags and passing out food - cheeseburgers and fries for Dean and Cas and a chicken caesar salad for Sam.  "So Dean," he started, "we should probably hit that wendigo case.  It's only about two hours from here.  If we head out soon, with a little luck we could be back tonight."  
  
Dean nodded.  "Yeah.  I guess we can head out after this.  Cas, I'll get you set up on Netflix.  You can find somethin' to watch.  We probably won't be too late."  
  
"I can come with you, Dean.  I know I'm not an angel anymore but I can still fight," Cas said, pleading.    
  
Dean cringed a little at the desperate look on Cas's face.  "I know you can, Cas.  But you're still limping and you have a broken arm. You're not exactly in top form right now.  Relax and heal up and you can go on the next one, okay?"  
  
"But Dean..." Cas sighed.   
  
"He's right, Cas," Sam said softly.  "You know how nasty these things are. At the very least you need to be able to run and shoot and you're not in any condition to do either yet."  
  
Cas hung his head.  "I'm tired of feeling useless," he sighed.   
  
"You're not useless," Dean said sternly, throwing an arm around his shoulder. "But going up against one of these things while injured will get you killed. You're no good to me dead, Cas."  
  
Cas nodded sadly.  

"C'mon. I'll set up some movies for you."  He dragged Cas up to his bedroom and opened his laptop.  As he was showing Cas how to work Netflix, his phone rang.   
  
"Hold on a sec," he said.  Cas sat sullenly and listened.   
  
"What's up Charlie?  No, we're on our way there now...  Yeah, shouldn't be too late tonight... Yeah, I'll let you know how it goes.  Alright, talk soon.  What?  Oh right.  Yes, of course I'll read your fanfic.  Send it to me. See ya."  
  
"Sorry," he said, hanging up the phone.  "Anyway, think you got it?  You should totally start on the Star Wars Trilogy. I'll quiz you when I get home," he smirked.   
  
"Yeah. I got it," Cas sighed.  "What did Charlie want?"  
  
"Just to see if we took care of that wendigo yet.  And to tell me to read her fanfic," he laughed.  "I don't mind but she writes a new short story every damn day."  
  
"I still don't understand this 'fanfic'.  You said there are stories about us there?  How can they write about me if they don't know me, Dean?  Do you think they're prophets?"  Cas asked earnestly.

Dean snorted.  "No, Cas  It's fan fiction. I told you, people just write their own stories based on Chuck's books.  It's mostly just a bunch of horny fangirls who just want to see us hook up."  

"Hook up?  I'm not familiar with that term."

Dean touched his hand to his temples in embarrassment. "Bang, screw, fuck, whatever."

"You mean have sex?" Cas asked tentatively.

" _Yes_ , Cas.   _Sex_.  They want to see us have sex," he blurted, just a little too loudly.

"Us?" he gestured between himself and Dean.

Dean flushed from the top of his ears to the tips of his toes.  He really didn't want to talk about this, but he'd rather Cas ask him than Charlie.  "Yeah.  You and me.  Me and Sam.  You, me,  _and_  Sam.  Sam and  _Gabriel_... I can't even  _begin_  to understand that one. "

"Do they know you and Sam are brothers?" Cas asked, genuinely surprised.

"Oh they know!  They don't care!  It's messed up, right?  And it's like... the filthiest shit you ever read too.  These people put Penthouse Forum to shame."  
  
Cas shook his head.  "Isn't what Chuck writes kind of like fanfiction?"    
  
"Kind of.  Except it's not really fiction since we've lived it..."   
  
"So what if there IS a prophet and they're writing this... fanfiction?"  
  
"Trust me, Cas.  The prophets will never predict anything happening between me, Sam and a giant butt plug."  He shivered.   
  
"A what?"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
"...Sam and _Gabriel_?"  
  
"I know, right?!   Look, and they have cutesy names for it all too."   He pulled up a page on his computer.  "Destiel.  Wincest.  Sabriel,  Oh god. there's even some Sastiel," he groaned.  "You wanna be scarred for life, just go read some fan fiction."  He quickly flipped back to Netflix

"I don't understand the names.  Destiel?"

Dean sighed again.  "As in 'Dean plus Castiel equals Destiel.'"

"Oh!" Cas said, feeling the tips of his ears flush. 

"Anyway," Dean said, feeling a desperate urge to change the subject, "Watch Star Wars.  I'll call you when we're on our way home, 'kay?"  
  
Cas nodded and slumped forward on the bed. 


	8. Chapter 8

Cas was  _bored_.  He'd watched the first Star Wars movie at Dean's request, but he was already restless.  Boredom and restlessness were things that never bothered him as an angel.  Castiel was ancient.  He had seen mountains form and erode, stars burn in and out of existence, civilizations rise and fall... yet never had he experienced this  _boredom_  until he had become human.    
  
He lay his head back on the pillow and sighed, looking around Dean's room.  It wasn't fancy, but everything about it screamed 'Dean': the guns mounted on the wall, the old record player and the pile of classic rock albums, the photo of a young Dean with his mom, and a photo of him and Sam.  It even smelled like Dean, he thought, rolling over and clutching the pillow to his cheek, breathing in that faint familiar scent of leather and gun oil and his spearmint-y shampoo. He closed his eyes and thought about how nice it was to sleep in this bed last night, how nice it was to have Dean's arm around him.  He wondered if it made Dean feel as giddy and safe and loved as it did him.  He shook it from his thoughts quickly.  He was probably just confused with these new human emotions. Except he had felt this way before he had become human too... but now thoughts and emotions seemed to be crashing into him faster, feelings were more intense. He was probably just imagining that Dean had physically  _touched_  him more this week than he ever had too.  Being human, Cas thought, sucked.  
  
He sighed and clicked 'play' on 'The Empire Strikes Back' and watched it through to the end.  Two movies down, and he still wasn't sure why Dean was so obsessed.  To be honest, he kind of liked that about Dean - the way he obsessed about movies, music, and cars, the way he understood pop culture references in a way that Cas never could.  It was sort of endearing.   
  
It had been a few hours since the brothers had left and Cas felt himself getting hungry.  He really needed someone to teach him how to cook, but he trekked to the kitchen anyway, determined to make something to fill his growling stomach.  He didn't even reach the refrigerator when he saw a loaf of bread, a jar of peanut butter, and a new jar of jelly on the counter with a note - 'Cas, Make sure you eat something. - D.'   Cas rolled his eyes and smiled.   
  
Armed with two PB&Js and a can of soda, he went back upstairs and grabbed the laptop, retreating to his own bedroom this time.  He didn't think he could be in Dean's room any longer; It was making him think too much.  He moaned happily into the first bite of his sandwich and opened the laptop again, searching for 'Return of the Jedi'.  Might as well finish the trilogy, he figured. He was about a half hour into the movie when his phone rang.  He struggled with pausing it for a minute, then picked up.    
  
"Hey Cas," Dean's voice said.   
"Dean, how did the hunt go?  Are you guys okay?"    
"Fine, Cas.  Just really tired. Ganked the bastard.  We're on our way home.  Everything okay there?"  
"I'm fine, Dean."  
"Did you get something to eat?" Dean hounded.   
"Yes, I just ate."  
"Good.  It's about a two hour drive, so see ya in a bit."  
  
Cas returned to the laptop to finish his movie.  In his fumbling to pause it, he had apparently exited fullscreen mode and he huffed as he tried to figure out how to fix it.   
  
'member:Impala_67' - The open browser tab suddenly caught his eye.  

Curiously, Cas clicked.  It was the fanfiction site Dean had opened before he left. Even though he knew no one was home, Cas glanced over his shoulder guiltily.  He knew he probably shouldn't poke around, but he'd been truly curious about this 'fanfic' since Charlie had first mentioned it.  He wondered if he could find Charlie's work, but he didn't even know where to begin - until he noticed the 'bookmarks' tab.  Surely Dean had bookmarked her stories.  Cas clicked, and sure enough there were several stories from 'Cbradbury85', and Cas was blushing just looking at the tags. He scrolled down, slightly in awe.  Charlie wrote these?   When he suddenly noticed his name near the bottom of the list, he felt his heart stop for a minute:  'Relationship: Dean Winchester/Castiel'.  This one wasn't written by Charlie.  Neither were the three other 'Dean/Castiel' stories below it.   
  
Cas glanced around nervously again and clicked the first one. He let out a little gasp of disbelief as he launched into the sex scene, and within a few minutes, he found himself squirming uncomfortably on the bed. By the time he started the third story, he was moaning and panting a little, and there was a tingling in his groin which was a little disconcerting.  Cas technically knew what was happening, but he had only been human for three weeks.  He hadn't experienced it before, nor did he know what to do about it.  Sure, he'd wake up with a slight erection some mornings, but usually it would go away by the time he peed. He had the same slight erection when Dean had been massaging his shoulders, but again it went away on it's own.  This time he was so painfully hard he could see it tenting the front of his pants.  It would go away though, right?  Surely it would just go away like before. It  _had_  to go away before Sam and Dean got home.  He decided to take a peek.  He slid his pants down, studiously inspecting himself.  His cock was red and leaking and it rose to greet him as he freed it from his pants.  He touched tentatively at the drop of wetness at the head and slid it around, which made him groan.  Cas had a moment of panic.  Was this normal?     
  
No.  No, he shouldn't have done this.  Sam and Dean would be home any minute and he felt so guilty just having looked.  He'd look at Dean and Dean would know immediately that he'd been snooping, he was sure of it.  Worse yet, he'd know exactly what Cas had been looking at.  He slipped back into his pants and replaced the laptop in Dean's room, climbed into his own bed and turned off the light.    
  
His mind was still racing when he heard Sam and Dean return.  He lay as still and quiet as possible when Dean popped his head in the door to check on him.  As he lay there quietly, a thought occurred to him that hadn't before - why had Dean bookmarked those stories? That meant Dean had  _read_  them, read those same words that had made Castiel's body feel strange and out-of-control.  He wondered what Dean had thought as he did.  Maybe he just thought they were funny.    
  
Cas barely moved a muscle until he heard the bunker grow quiet nearly an hour later. He was still painfully hard and aching and he was growing more and more frightened that this might not be normal.   The more he thought about it, the more anxious he became.  On the verge of tears, Cas finally did the only thing he could think of to do.    
  
He headed down the hall to ask Dean. 


	9. Chapter 9

  
"Yeah, it went fine, Charlie.  Ganked the wendigo, had some dinner, came home." Dean was just about ready to head to bed when he remembered he had promised to call Charlie.  
  
"Good.  Thanks for calling. You know I worry about you guys." Charlie replied. "How'd Cas take being left home?"  
  
"He looked so depressed when I told him he had to stay," Dean murmured.  "I don't know, he was asleep when we got home."  
  
"Poor guy. The cast should be coming off soon at least, right?"  
  
"Yeah. I think he'll feel a little better then.  Charlie... can I tell you something?"  Dean asked nervously.   
  
"Of course!"  
  
"I don't even know why I'm telling you this.  Cas slept in my bed this morning.  Is that weird?"  
  
Charlie sat in silence for a moment.  "Were you in it, and were either of you naked?"  
  
"No!  Yes, I was in it. But it wasn't like that... "  
  
"You actually just slept?" she asked.  
  
"And I woke up spooning him hardcore," Dean admitted.   
  
"Awwww, Dean!" Charlie gushed.   
  
"Ugh, I shouldn't have told you," Dean sighed.   
  
"No!  No, you told me for a reason. Don't flake out on me now. How do  _you_  feel about it?"  
  
"I don't know.  You know feelings and shit are hard for me, right?" Dean asked.   
  
"Yeah, well suck it up. Talk to me."  
  
Dean took a deep breath.  "I... I liked it.  It was nice. It felt... right."  
  
"Awwww, De..."  
  
"Charlie," he warned.   
  
"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I'm just excited.  This is a breakthrough!  What else are you feeling?"  
  
"Confused, mostly," Dean said solemnly.   
  
"It's okay to be confused," Charlie said softly. "This shit's not easy.  But it's worth figuring out, I promise."  
  
Dean took another breath. "I know. What do you think Sammy's gonna say?"  
  
"If what...?"  
  
"If.."  he sighed again.  "If I tell him I think I'm in love with Cas?"  
  
"Awww, Dean!" Charlie exclaimed again. "Don't you shush me, I deserve to squeal at that one!"    
  
Dean smiled and shook his head.  "Yeah, yeah."  
  
"I think... you have one of the greatest, most open-minded brothers in the world. Sam's not gonna give a shit. He wants you to be happy, Dean, that's all."  
  
"You're probably right."   
  
Dean's conversation was interrupted by a knock on his door.  "Hold on, Charlie.    Yeah?" he asked.   
  
"Dean?" a small voice said.  "Can I come in?"  
  
"Yeah, come in, Cas."    
  
Charlie squealed in his ear.  "Okay, I'll let you go.  Call me tomorrow.  So proud of you, Dean."  
  
  
Cas walked in wearing the guiltiest face Dean had ever seen. "Hey Cas. You okay? What's wrong?" He said, suddenly moving closer to wipe a tear from Cas's cheek.   
  
"I don't know... It's embarrassing... I um..." Cas stuttered, nearly hyperventilating..   
  
 "Shh, sit down," Dean grabbed his good arm and gently pushed him down onto the bed, then sat down next to him. "Deep breath."  Dean put an arm around his shoulder, and Cas took a breath. "Again," Dean instructed. "One more... okay.  Tell me what's wrong.  Something happen tonight?"  
  
"I... I think my vessel is malfunctioning.  I mean, I guess it's not just a vessel anymore... I mean..."  
  
"Wait, what?  Malfunctioning?  What are you talking about?"  
  
Cas suddenly moved his hands away from his lap and pointed, and it took everything in Dean not to burst out laughing. He bit down on his bottom lip hard.   
  
"So uh, what's the problem?" Dean asked as calmly as possible..   
  
"Is...  is it normal?" Cas burst out. "Does it always get this... I don't know, stiff?  Painful?"  
  
"Painful?"    
  
"I guess not painful, just...it's been really uncomfortable for the past hour or so."  
  
"Fuck, Cas. That long?  So why haven't you uh... taken care of it?"  
  
"How?!" Cas exclaimed. "I don't know how!  It's never been like this!"  his voice was becoming more frantic.   
  
"You haven't had a boner?" Dean asked.  "Like, ever?  Even since you've been human?  Shit, I get like three a day, minimum."  
  
"...really?" Cas asked suddenly.   
  
"Cas..."  Dean closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to figure out how to handle this.  His first instinct had been to freak out a little, but Cas had trusted him enough to come to him.  When he was teaching Cas the finer points of being human, this was not something he'd even considered.  Okay.  He could do this.  "Alright.  Yes. It's normal.  Usually it would have gone down by now though, which is why you're... uncomfortable...  but it's okay.  Sometimes you have to uh... manually help it along."  Dean took a deep breath, completely disbelieving what he was about to say.   
  
"You trust me, Cas?"  
  
"Of course, why?"  
  
"I'm gonna show you how to take care of that," he said nervously.   
  
Cas's mouth dropped open.  "How?"  
  
Dean reached over to the bedside table drawer and pulled out a small purple bottle. "Well..." he swallowed hard. "Take your pants off and I'll show you."  
  
Cas looked at him with wide, unbelieving eyes, but did as he was told.   
  
"Jesus, Cas," Dean mumbled, feeling himself getting a little aroused.  He sat down on the bed next to him.  "Gimme your hand."    
  
"What's this?" Cas asked as Dean squirted some clear liquid into his hand and tossed it on the bed.  
  
"This is lube. You need a little slickness down there.  Makes things go easier.  You can use spit in a pinch.  Or soap up in the shower..." Dean couldn't believe these words were coming out of his mouth.  "Just... just slick it up. Drag your hand up it a few times.  There ya go."  
  
Cas trembled.  "Hurry, Dean.  I need... I don't know. I need to do it faster or something."  
  
Dean looked at Cas, lip quivering, body heaving from sobs, eyes pleading, hands trembling. He bit his lip resolutely. "Gimme the lube, Cas," he said quietly.  Cas did.  Dean slid directly behind him so that Cas was settled between his legs and Cas groaned.   
  
"Please... hurry," Cas whimpered.   
  
Dean squirted some lube into his palm.  "Shhh... I'm gonna take care of you right now," he whispered in his ear before reaching around and starting to stroke.   
  
"Dean!" Cas yelped in surprise, and then moaned immediately.   
  
"If you don't like something I'm doing, tell me okay?" Dean whispered.   
  
Cas nodded frantically. He tossed his head back and thrust into Dean's fist. He was sobbing, and Dean wasn't quite sure how to deal with that.  All he knew was that he was feeling way more possessive than he probably should be right now. Cas had come to him when he was scared and embarrassed, and suddenly he realized just how much he  _always_  wanted to be the person Cas came to.  
  
"Shhh, okay, Cas. You're okay. I've got you.  Just relax.  I'm right here.  You're doing so good, baby," Dean kept whispering little things in his ear, trying to comfort him.   
  
"Dean..." Cas gasped, sobbing harder as Dean increased the speed of his strokes.   
  
"No tears, Cas. I've got you," Dean whispered. "I'll fix it. I'll fix everything."  He wrapped his free arm around Cas's chest and Cas clung to it like a lifeline.   
  
"Dean," Cas suddenly yelled, "Something's... happening..."  
  
Dean tried hard not to laugh. "Shhh, It's okay. You're gonna come, baby. It's gonna feel really, really good, I promise. Just relax for me and let it go, okay?"  
  
Cas groaned loudly, writhing against him now    
  
"C'mon," Dean urged, changing up his strokes, "You're holding back. Don't fight it, sweetheart.  Come for me, Castiel."  Dean buried his head in the crook of Cas's neck and began kissing and sucking at the fluttering little pulse point and Cas yelped, letting loose a very un-Cas-like string of expletives just before he began to come.   
  
"Deeean," he finally gasped, slumping forward.  "I... That was... You..."   
  
Dean smiled warmly.  "Shhh.  Lie down, Cas.  I'll grab you a towel."  He pulled him down on the bed.  Cas was panting and staring at him with those wide blue eyes as Dean gently wiped him down, making him a little self-conscious. "You okay?"  he finally asked.    
  
Cas nodded.  "Dean, you didn't have to do that..." he said softly.   
  
"I know. I wanted to."  Cas blushed as Dean climbed back into bed next to him and draped an arm over his waist.  "So what got you so wound up tonight anyway?" he asked, pushing some stray hairs off of Cas's face.   
  
"Nothing... I..." Cas fumbled.   
  
Dean laughed.  "C'mon, Cas. Did you discover online porn or something?"  
  
"No... I... I read the fanfics," Cas blurted. 


	10. Chapter 10

"You what?"

"I...I'm sorry, Dean.  I read some fanfics!"  Cas said ruefully. "I got curious."  
  
"Well...  fanfic is all over the internet. Anyone can read it, Cas." Dean said slowly.

"No.  I mean..." he took a deep breath.  "I read the ones you bookmarked.  The ones about you and me.  I'm sorry!  You left it open and..."

"Oh."  Dean paled.

Cas sighed,  "I know, you probably just thought they were funny, but I..."  He rolled away from Dean and covered his face, suddenly feeling far too exposed.

"Why would I think they were funny?" Dean interrupted.

Cas snorted.  "Why else would you bookmark them?" 

"Because I liked them?"  Dean said tentatively.

"Why?"

Dean couldn't help but laugh.  "I liked them for the same reason you did, you dork."

"I really doubt it was the same rea..."

" _Trust me_ , Cas.  It was."

Cas rolled slowly back over and narrowed his eyes curiously at Dean, as if trying to figure out something perplexing.   "But you don't understand..."

"Cas!"  Dean said, exasperated. "They were about you and me doing dirty things, and I liked it, okay?  It wasn't  _just_  because they were sexy.  I liked them because they were about you and me."

"...oh," Cas squeaked.

As the awkward silence settled in, Dean suddenly realized his heart was pounding in his chest.  He he felt like he was going to crawl out of his skin if Cas didn't just say  _something,_ anything.  What  _was_  that feeling?  Anxiety?  Fear?  Dean decided he'd rather face down  _ten_  wendigos than have to deal with this heart-to-heart  _feelings_  bullshit.   
  
Cas finally broke the silence with a trembling voice.  "Dean?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Kiss me." Cas let out a weak, tittering laugh as he pulled Dean on top of him.    
  
Dean exhaled sharply, suddenly realizing he'd been holding his breath. His eyes briefly met Cas's before they fluttered closed and he smiled.  For a moment, he was so overwhelmed he couldn't think straight, just let their mouths collide as Cas fisted a hand into his hair. Then suddenly he was kissing back hard, his mouth fierce and possessive on Cas's lips.  He nibbled at his bottom lip, urging his mouth open and licked into him in desperation, needing, wanting.    
  
Cas's fingertips bit into his shoulders as Dean turned his attention to his neck, trailing kisses and nibbling little bites.  "Dean..." he gasped, "...wanted this... wanted _you_... for so long..."  
  
"Me too, Cas..."    
  
Cas pushed back at him, flipping him onto his back as he mouthed Dean's earlobe before kissing him again. Dean laughed and they tussled around the bed in a tangle of mouths and limbs, only pulling away when they were finally out of breath.  
  
As they lay there giggly and panting, Cas collapsed onto Dean's chest, drawing in closer as Dean began stroking his hair.   
  
"We should have done that a long time ago," Dean muttered.  "Sorry I suck at this, Cas."

"At what?" Cas asked, lightly stroking his fingertips up and down Dean's chest. 

"At expressing... well, anything really," Dean grimaced.  

"You express yourself fine, just not so much with words.  You _show_ me all the time, Dean," Cas said softly.    
  
  
Dean sighed deeply.  "Fuck it.  I love you, Cas."  
  
Cas smiled. "I love you too, Dean."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sniff* I hate endings. Thanks all for your encouragement and comments. <3

"Ohhh, this burger," Dean mumbled. "This is the best burger  _ever_.  Seriously.   _ever_."  He took another big bite and moaned contentedly.  
  
"Wow, coming from you, that's a hell of a compliment," Charlie laughed.  "Can I have a bite?"  
  
"Hell no, get your own."  
  
"C'mon!"  Charlie mock-pouted.  "Bet you'd give Cas a bite if  _he_  asked."  
  
"Don't have to.  Cas was smart enough to order his own."   He motioned to Cas, who was cooing happily in between bites of his burger.   
  
Sam glanced at him,  wearing Dean's faded old Led Zeppelin t-shirt and a pair of jeans, burger in hand. He shook his head in amusement.  "God, he's turning into a mini Dean."    
  
Charlie giggled.  "I love it.  I'm so happy!  It's about damn time."  Dean rolled his eyes, but a hint of a smile played at his lips.   
  
"How are you feelin', Cas?" Charlie asked.  "I see the cast is off!"  
  
"Pretty good," Cas said.  "Yes, I got the cast cut off this morning.  Knee's feeling okay at the moment.  Not limping as much.  Hopefully it won't be much longer."  
  
"Aw, that's great.  We have to get to know each other better.  I have  _so_  much Dean gossip I could share with you," she winked.   
  
Dean laughed, "Just remember, I have just as much dirt on you."  
  
  
"Soooo," Sam interrupted, "What's this job you have for us, Charlie?" Sam asked.   
  
"Oh right.  So, three women in the same small town murder their husbands, remember doing it, but none of them have any idea why.   What do you think?  Demon?"  Charlie asked.   
  
"Hard to say.  Email me whatever info you have and I'll hit the research tonight," Sam said. "Actually, I need to send you something too.  I have this software compatibility problem.  Maybe you can figure it out."  
  
"Yeah, sure.  Oh, that reminds me," Charlie exclaimed.  "Have you upgraded to the new..."  Dean zoned out as Sam and Charlie bantered back and forth about computer stuff, sliding an arm around Cas and lazily raking his fingertips through the back of his hair.  Cas leaned into his shoulder and responded by softly nuzzling at his neck. Dean breathed in deeply and closed his eyes for a blissful minute until he heard the conversation abruptly stop, at which point he glanced up to see Charlie in wide-eyed puppy-dog mode.   
  
"Awwww, De..."  
  
"Zip it, Charlie," he warned.  She bit back a grin and shrugged innocently as Cas pulled back, slightly embarrassed by his spontaneous little PDA.   
   
"Hey Cas," Sam teased.  "Maybe a little less flirting, a little more eating, huh?"  He gestured to Cas's plate of fries. "Man, you're a slow eater."  
  
Cas flushed.  "I guess I'm not that hungry," he said.  "Dean, do you want my fries?"  
  
"Did you really just ask me if I want your fries?" Dean said, making a fake happy sniffle.  "Aw, Cas.  I love you."  
  
"I know," Cas deadpanned.

Charlie let out a high-pitched squeal.

"Cas..." Dean said, turning his head slowly.  "Did you just quote Star Wars at me?"

Cas grinned.  
  
"Screw the fries.  We need to get home  _now,"_ Dean said, leaning in for a long kiss. 

"Oh my god, my OTP!"  Charlie squealed, bouncing in her seat and clapping a hand over her mouth in excitement.   
  
Sam rolled his eyes and laughed.  "I guess we should go."  
  
"Yeah, I should go too," Charlie grinned.  "I just had this great idea for a Destiel fanfic!   I'll send it to you when it's done, Dean!"  
  
"Charlie!" Dean yelled.  
  
"Later bitches!"


End file.
